


Kiss Me

by QuietlyPondering



Series: Short Drabbles & Oneshots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietlyPondering/pseuds/QuietlyPondering
Summary: (Prompt) "Well, the probability of that is 0, but you go ahead."





	Kiss Me

“You know, If you need help with anything…” Logan remarks, glancing down at Roman’s unfinished essay “You could just ask?”

Roman laughs - seeming to relish in the opportunity to stretch his arms. “…I know” He mumbles, setting his elbows on the table so he can rub his eyes. “It’s just-”

“Would you prefer we got something to drink? If you keep trying to force it, you’ll never get it done.” 

Roman moves his gaze to Logan’s work - two pages that he’d made quick work of. He sighs, turning back to his own essay. 

“Well…” Roman pauses for a moment, chewing absently on the end of his pencil “…Maybe… if you kiss me, you’ll lend me some of your brain power?”

Logan startles, his face turning a deep shade of red, before composing himself. “Well, the probability of that is 0, but you… go ahead_,_” An unusually playful smile curls across his lips - and there’s a momentary pause - Roman starts to reply, but instead, Logan leans forward, his hand moving to caress Roman’s cheek as he moves in for a kiss.

…Let’s just say, Roman didn’t end up finishing that essay.


End file.
